Queen Miku is my property, Got it?
by Nana-Pyon
Summary: Love is a stupid subject. Mikuo is helplessly in love with Miku- who is hung up on Len. Will Miku ever realize Mikuo's feelings? If Len is heartbroken and runs to Miku, will she abandon Mikuo? A step from happiness. Is childhood love meant to be? R&R
1. One sided Love

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter One: One-Sided Love

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

* * *

><p>"And then..."<p>

I wasn't paying any attention. I did my surprised looks and "oohs" and "ahhs" and "mhmms" like any childhood friend should do, I acted excited when she was jumping out of her skin. This Queen has become blind after seeing the school Prince: Kagamine Len.

In my real and true opinion, he really wasn't worth anything. That scrawny build, bedhair and sandy blonde, with dull boring cerulean eyes, he reminded me of a camel. He wouldn't match Miku the way I _WOULD_. He had only known her for a few months, six to be precise. They started dating in July last year.

Timing is the most important in relationships.

"Some people can become lovers as soon as they meet, while some, even after years they can't."

"He said it looked good on me!" She squealed clutching her bright red crimson cheeks as she squirmed and wriggled, unable to sit still because the School Prince said the dress suited her.

We were in Miku's room. Though she really didn't seem to care that a male was here. Because she didn't see me as a male. She probably saw me as an equivalent to one of her female friends.

Cerulean and medium turquoise eyes do not match.

"Guess what happened next?" She had told me this story at least seven times already, yet she still looked excited. So I played along with her, looking confused I asked: "What?"

She giggled, "He told me to go to his house." It was easy to pretend to be listening to Miku, especially when she drones on and on. It reminds me of an old man who hasn't had a pal in some years.

Miku's teal hair was let down from her usual pigtails, she wore nothing but a fancy white tanktop- like lingerie with some denim shorts. Earlier she had showered, her hair has dried quite a lot but it was still damp by the looks of it. She smelled like strawberries.

"So what do you think?" Her question caught me offguard as I quickly returned my attention to her. By the startled face I had, she just rolled her eyes and laughed. "You weren't listening were you?"

Who would want to listen to you go on about that scrawny blonde shota?

"Sorry, I'm not really up to long talks right now." I fake-smiled and closed my eyes for a few seconds. This was excrutiatingly painful. Hearing her go on about another boy infront of her childhood friend. Flinching and edging backwards my eyes flashed open, I saw her face close to mine.

Her palm was pressed to my forehead, instinctively I blushed. She had a concerned look on her face as she crawled closer, pressing her forehead against mine, I could feel myself growing hotter. She didn't seem to realize my burning cheeks as she pulled back.

"Are you okay Mikuo? You're burning."

"Maybe I caught a cold." I lied, forcing a smile onto my trembling lips I staggered up. Picking up my school bag I excused myself. "I'm feeling bad. So I'm going home first okay?" Something was caught in my throat, as I added reluctantly: "I hope things with you and Len go well."

Before I was able to leave, I saw Miku smile dreamily.

"Thank you, Mikuo."

There was no way I could hate her for this.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, things were the usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Miku followed Len around like a moth attracted to a light, while Kaito ate Icecream and talked about the new flavors in town, Gakupo was admiring his 'beauty', as the girls (Luka, Meiko and Rin) talked and gossiped.<p>

School was finally over, Miku was still linking arms with Len and asking if he wanted to go to her house. Instead of his usual response of "yeah," he just jerked his arm away from hers.

Happenining to be passing by, I swerved to hide behind some vending machines. As I eavesdropped. It wasn't a good thing to do- but sometimes you just had to do it.

"Miku, I'm really sorry." Len didn't sound sorry at all as he pushed Miku away from him, the startled Queen just glanced at him.

"W-What do you mean, Len?" She was biting her lip and refusing to give him up that easily. She could guess what he was going to say, just like anyone could.

"I never liked you." He smiled, "So, let's end this relationship here? Okay?" He turned to see his sister- Rin passing by, with rosy cheeks he took her hand and they cut through the shortcut and vanished.

Peering out from my hiding place, I could see Miku staring aimlessly at the path Len had took. She broke down in tears. The last time I had seen her cry was when we were in elementary school, because she lost something very important to her. This time, was for the very same reason.

Clearing my throat, she looked at me with teary eyes but quickly began wiping them away. Putting in some coins in the vending machine, I picked out two drinks. Canned coffee and milk, turning to her I walked up slowly and pressed the drink against her cheeks.

Forcing a weak smile she took it, without saying anything, the way she looked at me told me she was grateful. Seeing her broken and crying like this made my heart contract and squeeze tightly. Reaching out my hand I murmured, "You can pretend I'm Len if you want."

She just laughed a little bit but took my offer, her small fingers interlaced mine. She was trying to sound tough as she breathed,

"Len and Mikuo aren't the same people."

I figured that a long time ago.

Squeezing her hand, her attention drew to me. "Yes?"

"My mom's cleaning the house today, can I hang out around your place?"

She was hesitating a bit but nodded her head,

"I would want some company too."

* * *

><p>[Flashback:]<p>

"Miku-chan!" I called out as I sprinted towards her figure that was crouching down and rubbing her eyes. She was crying and sniffing, looking up at me with big teary eyes. The sun was about to set now, the crows and birds have all gone home.

"I thought I'll never see you again," she whimpered as I hugged her comfortingly, after sulking a bit more she giggled.

"Don't do that again, the teacher got really mad." I told her reaching out my hand for her to grab. She did. We both smiled as I was about to lead her back she pulled me.

"Can we make a promise?" She reached out her other hand and stretched her pinky. "No matter where Miku is, if she's hurt or sad, Mikuo will save her?"

I grinned broadly and wrapped my small pinky around hers. "Promise."

[Flashback End]

* * *

><p>I'll take one step at a time. And eventually I'll reach you.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: :/ Miku and Mikuo would make a cute couple. Because Kaito should really belong to Meiko. And because Miku and Mikuo have voices that match well together.

:/ I figured ideas only come to me late at night. And I write half of it down and finish the next half in the morning. Review please? (I kinda had to rush this because my idea for 'it all started with a desperate kiss' hit me real hard, so I rushed this and want to start writing the next chapter for 'desperate kiss.')


	2. Comforting Memories

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter One: Comforting Memories

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

We walked in silence. Partly because I didn't know what I should say. I wanted to comfort her- but since I never really knew Len, I couldn't say much. Every now and then I'd squeeze her hand to remind her that I'm here.

Without warning, the cerulean sky darkened to a smoky gray. As the clouds finally gave up, rain began to pour from the sky. The icy droplets pelted my skin, shivering I glanced to Miku. The rain seemed to suit her mood. It was relatively cold as my fingers grew numb, her warm hands were different though. Our breathing formed small white clouds, we were going to get drenched if we don't start moving.

Pulling her towards me, I let out a small smile.

"Let's go, before we get soaked."

Nodding in agreement, she flashed a quick smile before holding hands we made a sprint to her house. It was a good guess since by the time we made it to her front door, it was a downpour. We still got drenched on the way- but I must say it's better than running through that downpour.

Our shoes were placed outside to dry in the shelter, while we flopped down on her room's floor. She took one look at me and started giggling, giving her a deadly glare which was supposed to shut her up, it just made her laugh harder. My hair had this terrible habit, whenever it hit rain it would turn unruly and extremely messy, sticking up in all sorts of directions. Sometimes I even got hairstyles of characters from anime.

Miku's hair was slowly drying, it was slightly curly. But whatever hairstyle Miku wore, whatever she wears, she is always pretty. Unlike me.

"Who do I look like now?" groaning I flopped down so that I could see her face upside down. Smiling she just poked me on the forehead,

"Sasuke from Naruto."

"Hmmm,"A sly grin crept to my lips. "Am I sexy?"

Her forehead against mine, our noses touched, one stray movement could bring our lips together. Her lips were parted into a small oval "o", I could feel her breathing on my skin. It was a cold sensation. I hated it when she attacked me suddenly. Like the many times before, I flushed bright pink as my eyes widened. She giggled and kissed me on the chin.

"Nope."

Rolling my eyes when she lifted her head away from mine, I whined softly:

"Why do you still do that?" I sounded annoyed more than embarassed, to tell the truth, I liked it when she kisses and hugs me. But what will she think when I tell her, 'I like it when you kiss me.'. I will look like a freak if I did- for sure.

A wave of nostalgia hit her as her medium turquoise eyes softened, her hands were tracing circles on my shoulders.

"Because, it brings back memories."

[Flashback:] (5 years old)

"Why do you care about that cat anyway?" The boys had surrounded her completely, each boy carried a stick, some held pebbles and small teachers had turned their backs on the boys and they're back to bully the kitten.

"Because hitting it when it did nothing is wrong!" Miku yelled back at them, not caring that she was outnumbered. The cat was shielded protectively by her arms as her pigtails seemed to rise when she got angry.

"Move it Miku!" One boy with dark blue hair growled as he aimed to hit her with a sharp pebble. Her eyes had closed, expecting sharp pain but to not feel anything. A loud thumping noise was heard, her eyes flashed open to see me with a small scratch on my chin, as scarlet colored blood dripped from my small cut.

The boys yelled and shouted angry comments, taking Miku by the hand, I sprinted off. Leaving the boys to chase after us.

[Flashback End.]

Because my skin was delicate back then, I had always had a little scar there. You could never notice it unless you looked really closely- which Miku does. She believes her kisses would help heal it.

My serious moments with Miku never lasted.

"You sound olddd~"

Her eyes flashed with a tinge of anger, it really was true, girls hated growing old. Grabbing onto the school tie she pulled my head close to hers and headbutted me playfully.

"You must never call a girl old!"

"More like a baby," I grinned cheekily as she began punching my chest with her fists, after yelling insults at eachother and taking our fair share of hitting and being hit, we broke into a fit of laughter. After laughing until our eyes began releasing tears and our stomachs flipped and turned, we flopped down beside eachother on her bed.

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you call a girl old." She sounded tired but her voice still held harshness in it, turning to face her I grinned.

"Remember what you said to me when we were little?"

Her cheeks darkened a little bit as she shook her head,

"Noooooope."

"Liar."

[Flashback:] (5 years old.)

Biting my lip really hard, I threw a small pebble into the river. The girl I had liked said I wasn't smart enough. It was early in the morning, I had abandoned Miku on our way to school to come sit beside the river alone. Staring at the fast flowing river, I felt sudden weight on my back.

Spinning rapidly, I saw Miku. She was smiling and hugging me.  
>"We must go to school, Mikuo." She was tugging at my arm, jerking away from her I shook my head vigorously.<p>

"I don't want to." Huddling my knees I refused to cry infront of her.

Miku just looked at me with her usual glare,

"You upset that she didn't like you?"

Nodding slowly I felt my eyes grow teary. She hugged me and planted a small kiss on my forehead that made me blush a little.

"W-"

"If Mikuo can't find anyone he likes, Miku will be Mikuo's bride!"

"I don'-"

"Miku will work hard to become a good wife for Mikuo."

Without another word, linking arms we went to school.

Maybe my crush started then.

"You said you'll marry me." Resting my cheek on my hand, I was smiling at her, "Are you still willing to be my bride?"

She puffed her cheeks out and kicked me in the shin, "As if."

Whining and clutching my shin, I knew I saw a light shade of blush on her cheeks. She insulted me a bit more and brought up the most embarassing memories of my life- which I refuse to tell, we laughed together, we visited the past together lots of times.

Time flew. It was six when I checked her room's clock again.

I had managed to make Miku smile and laugh a lot, despite she's still hung up on the blonde shota. My stomach rumbled in hunger, embarassed I hung my head low.

"Want to have dinner at my house tonight? My mom's not coming home."

"Are you sure you want a grown man in your room at night?" I was teasing her,

"You're too wimpy to do anything." She seemed very confident as she took me by the hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

I remembered something.

Miku can't cook.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Wasn't in a writing mood today.

-narwhalinsanity- Yay, one more vocaloid fanfiction reader ;D There are a lot of awesome writers in the vocaloid section so be sure to check them out too.

-Cuelessleaf- Thank you for reviewing this story too, even though it doesn't really star Len or Rin.

-ProfessorMeggles- Thank you! (and for the first review xD).

-To tell the truth, I wasn't really expecting any because no one really sees MikuxMikuo as a couple. Anyways, thank you all!-


	3. The one thing a Queen can't do

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter Three: The one thing a Queen can't do

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

-R&R-

(Sorry for the mistake on the chapters in Chapter 2!)

(Might be a little, teeny, iinyyy bit of Lemons here. If you can't read just don't read this chapter!)

xxx

Clutching my stomach, I let out a shaky laugh. Remembering last time on Valentines, she wanted to give Kagamine Len some homemade chocolates and used me as her guinea pig to test if it was 'good'. There are no such words to describe how... weird it was and how disgusting it tasted. To not hurt her feelings I told her, "It needs some work."

And... So for the next few weeks before Valentines, she only read books related to making chocolate. Whenver she could, including during class and breaks, even when in the showers and toilets. Her finished product, tasted even worse than the prototype. She insisted on giving it to Len- who already had three carfuls of chocolate, he rejected the chocolates he gave her. On the way home that day, he threw out all the chocolates except for Rin's- he ate it even though he said he wasn't a "sweet-tooth." from that day on, I confirmed that Len only had feelings for his sister.

**[Flashback: Len accepting Rin's chocolates]**

_Following after them a few metres away, I was sure I could not be heard or seen. It was not that I was interested in their lousy conversations or anything of the sort, just that, I was curious. Listening half-heartedly, I felt my body tense. _

_"And...It might be a bit burnt and I don't know if I made it too sweet or if it might be too bitter, it's my first time making chocolates and..." Rin was stuttering, her cheeks bright red as she followed the Len who was already powerwalking faster. _

_"I told you it's nice so stop it." He grumbled through a mouthful of her chocolate, my guess was that it really wasn't that nice. A white lie._

_"You don't have to pretend..." Rin murmured quietly, sudden movement made me jump a little, like instinct I swerved behind a corner of a block and peeked from behind, watching their every movement._

_Rin's slender fingers were in Len's mouth, he was sucking them lightly. I could imagine that playboy tongue of his pleasing her, swirling and twirling around Rin's long and skinny fingers. Making Rin squeak a little._

_"L-Len..." she breathed, without another word, Len scooped her up bridal style and planted a kiss on her lips. Not just any old kiss though. It was a century-lasting french kiss._

_"I love you Rin. More than anyone in this world...That's why...Please stay with me."_

**[Flashback End:]**

So. What happened to the chocolates Miku made?

Well. She was crying her eyes out, to be the good friend I always was, I ate all of them. She had thanked me. That milisecond of a smile was all I wanted after eating a whole box of inedible sweet sugary... Things.

I ended up staying away from school for a week. According to the doctor I got food poisoning. He clearly stated to not eat what I was eating before,

which was,

Queen Miku's inedible chocolates.

xxx

"What do you want to eat?" Miku's voice broke me from my train of thoughts, peering over her shoulder into the pantry I let out a silent gasp. No more instant noodles or eggs. (Boiled/Fried/Scrambled Eggs and Instant noodles are about the only thing Miku can make.)

"How...About curry?" I suggested brightly, knowing I knew the recipe off by heart. Thanking my mother silently that she had lectured me about not knowing how to cook for myself. Potatoes, carrots and chicken are always in Miku's fridge- not to mention "Negi". (The thing Miku holds in her hand that is always mistaken for a Leek.)

"Okay." Miku smiled back at me, as she began to gather the ingredients. Finding some Curry powder under a mountain of snacks, I let out a relieved sigh. As long as Miku lets me handle the cooking, everything would be fine.

No upset stomachs at least.

xxx

"I can too!" She shot back, "I've been cooking for myself everyday!"

"More like Instant noodles and snacks." I corrected her, watching Miku's reaction. She just puffed her bright cheeks and shrugged,

"S-so what?"

Rinsing the potatoes, onions and carrots in water I just ignored Miku as she threw a silent tantrum. Turning the tap off, I placed the vegetables in a spare plate. Smiling to myself as she plonked herself on a stool, watching me with half-closed eyes.

"You better learn how to cook properly." I grinned teasingly as she just grunted in response,

"Well, I'll find myself a husband that can cook then."

Laughing I pointed to myself, "Like a great chef like moi.~"

Rolling her eyes, she sarcastically nodded her head eagerly. "Yes! Like you!"

"Then..." Light as a feather, I skipped over to her. Our faces really close, this time, it was Miku's turn to flush pink. Her mouth was opening and closing, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Why don't you just marry me?"

Smiling at what I said, she just averted her eyes and avoided answering the question. I wanted to pry further but resisted, seeing the way her eyes gazed out into space, into way her eyes softened in that particular way, made me envious.

Those eyes, that troubled face, that weak-willed smile. That weak-side of her she would only ever show to me. That expression she has on her face whenever she thinks of Len. It makes me... uncomfortable.

"Why do you like..." I cleared my throat, turning away I continued rinsing the vegetables. "Kagamine Len?"

There is an old quote from somewhere:

"Love doesn't have reason."

Cleaning the rice in a bowl, I waited patiently for her reply. Which she did, after a few more seconds of silence.

"Len is always so admirable. He's cute and cool... He can be very nice at times and he knows what a girl wants."

"ehh." I let the water clean off the remaining bits of rice that was stuck between my fingers. "But...Is that really love?"

I could feel her eyes snap up to me, as if she was acusing me of saying she didn't really love Len. I heard the stool squeak a little, as she murmured:

"What do you mean if it's really love?"

Biting my lip, I thought about how to explain it to her. Taking in a deep breath, I continued. "If you really love someone, does there have to be a reason?" I could see her reaction, she had a deep thoughtful look on.

"Like. Why do you like me?"

This question caught her totally offguard, stuttering she glared up to me. I caught a hint of light blush but she quickly hid it with a pout, I smiled to myself,

"How the hell am I supposed to know why I like an idiot like you?"

Tsundere~ The inner voice in my head blurted,

"Exactly." I pointed a spoon at her, my eyebrows rising in a sarcastic way. "Maybe you really just love me?"

"As if I would." She had hopped off the stool and pinched me in the arm, not hard- just lightly to warn me not to go any further. Laughing it off with another joke, we returned to the friends we always were. Whenever one of us said something serioius, a joke would always cover up the truth. We were nothing close to lovers... We were just...

That's right, friends.

xxx

"Dinner~" I called, picking up the two plates full of curry, the way I spoke and called made me feel like Miku's mom. They smelled pretty nice, at least, edible. I was wearing Miku's moms apron, which was a pale pink with frilly laces. Something you would see a goth or loli wear. Which did not fit me. Miku's head popped around the corner, as she flung herself into her seat.

"About time," she exclaimed, "I was thinking I would die."

Better than dying from your own food, right?

Placing a plate infront of her, I dropped my plate opposite hers. Before I had even touched mine, she was already ravenously gulping hers down. I was holding back a laugh, knowing that Miku hates it when I make fun of her table manners. There was curry sauce close to her lips and some on her cheeks, this Queen of the school, in my eyes, was still a little kid.

"Very Queen-like." I noted with a small smile on my face, she just rolled her eyes and forcefully placed the plate on the table, making a loud sound.

"I don't care about being Queen anymore, not if it means I can't be with Len."

Kagamine Len. Kagamine Len. Kagamine Len.

No matter how hard I tried or planned on avoiding that subject, it always comes along. It's stuck on the edges of our brains and our tongues. No matter how we try to shake it off we never can.

Because Kagamine Len is a disease.

xxx

"You've got it all over your face!"  
>Remaining bits of the curry was stuck on the sides of her mouth and cheeks, busily licking the plate clean like what a cat would do, she just let out a relieved and content sigh. Clearly satisfied with my meal. Which made me feel just a little bit warmer inside.<p>

"Oh be quiet, you're not my mom." She giggled as she stretched her arms and pushed her chest forward and let out a low groan as she felt her back loosen up a little.

"Showing off your chest to me?" I joked, she just eyed me and smiled. "A small chest like mine will be able to captivate a pervert like you."

"You admitted it was small!"

Throwing more insults at eachother, she had climbed up on the dining table- which still had all the uncleared plates,cups,forks, spoons and tissue boxes. Her weight was making the table tremble, losing balance eventually, we toppled down ontop of eachother.

Her lithe body, her beautiful light peach colored skin, how fragile she looked. Her teal colored hair was let down, I could really feel how silky it was. She smelled nice. Strawberry scented shampoo it was. My heart was pounding in my ears, I could feel my cheeks heat up. About to apologize and quickly roll off, her hand brushed my cheek, in a yearning way.

"Mikuo..." She breathed, medium turquoise eyes locking into mine longingly. Her touch was like fire melting ice. It melted my heart. Her chest rose and fall with her breathing. It was no use. I gave in to my temptations.

"Miku..." I murmured as my fingers crept to her cheeks, brushing away stray strands of hair. My tongue fell onto the remaining bits of curry, licking it clean off. Her skin was soft, letting my teeth just graze her cheek a little, I cleaned the remaining bits of curry. Both her hands pulled my neck, this way my lips were close to hers. I could smell her perfectly.

Our lips met in a kiss, my first and last. Her lips were soft and warm, the warmth already heating up my cool lips. Her hands ran wildly through my hair, her tongue was tickling my teeth, giving her an opening, I felt our tongues twist. It was too much for a beginner like me. I could already feel myself growing aroused. My hand slid down her waist, I could feel her body tense for a second- but relaxing just as quick. Unable to hold my breath any longer, I slowly pulled back, savoring the taste of curry.

Breathing heavily, my eyes widened when Miku's hand guided my hand to her stomach. Powerless to her lead, I felt my body heat up every second when I made direct contact with her skin. Moving my hand up to her breasts, she directed me to touching them. My cheeks instantly heated up. This being my first time feeling real ones.

"Rub them..." she murmured blushing furiously, nodding, I obeyed and rubbed in slow circular motions. Her quiet moan urged me on, fingers searching her breasts, wanting to know every inch of it.

"L...en.." she groaned, as her body tensed. My hand stopped, she glanced up to me, not expecting this pleasurable experience to end so soon.

"M-Mikuo...?"

Pulling my hand out from under her shirt, I refused to make eye contact.

She was saying something. But my brain couldn't hear.

Don't mention Len infront of me.

Dammit.

Stupid Miku.

xxx

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Sorry for the SUPER slow update. School is starting again and our homeroom teacher has gave us heaps of homework. So... To finish fanfictions I'm waking up early in the morning to get a few 15 minutes extra.

-yiseunggi- Ehehe, I just kinda made it up while staring at this very cute picture of MikuxMikuo. And don't let not knowing how to cook bother you, because I don't either. (I have a very loving mommehh xD)

- Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was cute 3

-ProfessorMeggles- C: They just look so cute together~

-CluelessLeaf- Sexually assaulting shotas like Len? xD

-kagaminevii- I think Kaito could go with SF-A2 Miki or Meiko (big bro x big sis). Yeah, Len did that to make Rin jealous- which she got x3. I'mma try add more RinxLen miniscenes.

-NagamiKai- Len is kind-of supposed to be a bastard to Miku and Mikuo in this XD.


	4. Forgiveness x Love Charm

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter Four: Forgiveness

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

-R&R-

xxx

"Mi-"

Abruptly getting up on my feet, I just took off. Going up the stairs, three by three, into Miku's room and began to pack everything into my bag again. There was no way I'm staying here with a lovestruck Queen who only has her eyes for that scrawny blonde.

Her footsteps were outside the door as she came dashing in, ignoring her presence I continued packing the bag. Pushing all of my spare clothes and school notebooks in. Cramming them, not caring if pages or edges of the books got bent.

"Mikuo what are you doing?" Her voice was panicked as she tugged on my arm, wanting to stop me. Gritting my teeth, I held back an answer and zipped up the bag. Standing up, I shook her grip off.

"What does it look like?" my mild voice was not the same, "Home."

"B-But Mikuo, I-"

"Go find yourself that Prince of yours." I hiss menancingly, as soon as the words escaped my mouth, I began to feel remorse nipping at my toes. Refusing to feel sympathetic for her, I side-stepped and continued, wanting to just escape her already. I'm sick of Miku.

She stopped me. Again.

Her arms tightly around my stomach, her face pressed to my back. I could hear her silent sobs, her hands were trembling. Liquid warmth sunk into my shirt. I knew she was crying again.

"Please Mikuo. Don't leave me alone...Like he did." Her voice was broken,

"I'm not the same as him. I'm not a replacement for Len."

Those words I wanted to say to her, had finally flowed out my mouth. I'm not Kagamine Len. I am Mikuo. I am different from Len. Very different.

Between a knight who has been there watching, waiting for the princess to realize. And the Prince, who is seductive and playful.

I knew what the answer would be before I even started competing for her love.

Maybe. Childhood love was just never meant to be.

xxx

"Mikuo?" Her voice was more desperate now, as I slipped into my shoes and slammed the door behind me. I didn't feel guilty. Not in the least. Hands digging into my pockets, I swerved around the corner. Going around the rare way home, the long way which requires going around the city. At least Miku won't find me. She'll go the other way.

The sun has creeped behind the horizon ages ago, the sky is already darkening into a shade of dark blue and purple. The streetlights flickered on. It was so much colder than I imagined, rubbing my hands together helped gain a little warmth. Taking slow steps I found myself walking to one of the largest shopping districts. It didn't make me feel any better though- as the people there were mainly all couples. Turning to avoid another awkward situation, I made my way to the road full of family-owned restraunts.

They had their own little signs outside, it smelled of drunk forty year olds. Holding my breath, I power-walked past the bar. The bad thing about this city- was that it was somewhat badly arranged. The shopping district led to the restraunts- then the restraunt's street alleyways were full of love-hotels. The love-hotels basically- led to nowhere.

I was pratically freezing to death now. Walking around in school clothes with nothing warm on-top was enough to kill me. I hate cold places. One of the small markets on the street (we call em street markets.) were selling something- with a bunch of crowded people waiting and calling out sums of money. Curious, with nothing better to do, I sunk into the crowd. Dodging the elbows, arms and stuck out objects, I finally made it to the front of the line of people.

The shop-owner was a rather young-looking female, almost the same age as me. (Which working is not allowed...) Her long silkytea rose colored hair fell around her back. Her skin was surprisingly pale and she seemed pretty short for her age, but, her eyes were a captivating ceil mixed with beau blue. The dying streetlight was enough for me just to make out her figure and her merchandise- which was laid out in wooden lids propped up by what seemed like table legs.

Glancing at her merchandise- which only contained of charms, I was slightly shocked by the amount of people that came just to buy these charms. I don't believe in charms. They don't work. They're simply just a man-made object that is thought to bring 'good-luck.'

His eyes locked with hers, a gentle, delicate smile on her lips.

"Sir," her voice was light and smooth, "If you aren't interested in charms, I have fortune telling."

My heart pounded, "I never said I wasn't." I lied through my teeth, forcing myself to look interested and peer at the different types.

"You don't need to lie." She smiled again, "Your eyes, Your body, Your mind."

I looked at her with a weird questioning look- but she just giggled.  
>"Your eyes, Your body and the way you think don't synchronize."<p>

The crowd was silent, listening.

"Sir. I think you should buy a charm." a voice behind me said, spinning to see everyone nodding encouragingly. "Her charms work, even if it's once!"

"She can cast spells too. Love spells, friendship spells, any spell! And they do work!"

"Yeah, they work once. But if you keep waiting and buy another charm-"

They work once.

"I have love spells and love charms, Sir." She smiled, "You are in a tangle of love, are you not?"

The by-standers urged him to buy a charm, or a spell. For a second, I wondered if I would. That way I could be with Miku.

"Try one!"

"Yeah yeah."

They were all saying the same thing. Even those who were locking arms with their partners. Reaching out my hand, I was slowly reaching for one of the love-charms. When... She stopped me.

xxx

[Flashback: 5 years old]

"If you could use a spell to be with someone, would you be with them? Like, forever and ever?" We trudged along the snow, me trailing after Miku. Who's hair was tied back in two adorable pig-tails. Stopping in her tracks, she thought about it.

She glanced at me, those medium turquoise eyes determined and sure.

"Would you?"

Not prepared for this question, I let out a "ehhh". And thought about it. If it meant I could be with the one I love, I would. That way we could be happy couldn't we? We could face troubles together. We could do all the things a family does. If so...

"Yep. I would."

She just smiled to my answer and glanced to the pale blue sky which was already looking like a light white. The wind caressed our cheeks, as she turned to me. Her eyes burning with such intensity, so firey, it already began to warm up the cold winter. She replied:

"No I wouldn't."

[Flashback: End]

xxx

A smile began to reach my lips. Everyone started cheering, turning, I pushed my way out of the crowd. The cheers dimmed, as all eyes drew to me. The girl at the counter seemed shocked, as she got up abruptly. Her voice sounded confused, bewildered.

"Why? Why don't you buy a charm?"

Spinning, I could imagine how corny this looked and sounded. Letting out a quiet sigh, I loosened my stiff shoulders. A light smile on my face, running my fingers through my baby blue hair, I answered the same words Miku said to me that day.

"When the spell ends, I'll be sad won't I?"

She looked at me, wordless.

xxx

I admit, I did feel a bit better after blowing off some steam with the girl who was selling those charms. In the end, I bought ONE. But she assured me this was no spell, just a little charm to help Miku and I. Looking at the ridiculously colored charm, I rolled my eyes. Still wondering why I gave in so easily.

One part, was colored many shades of blue. With a small male figure holding half a red heart. The other part, was colored many shades of pink. With a small female figure holding half a red heart. When you put them together, it's a whole heart.

According to the girl, they are phone-straps.

Moving my fingers around the male figure, I let out a little smile.

It was VERY late now. Almost ten o'clock by my internal clock instincts. Coughing, I covered my mouth and looked around. The nightmarket was just coming to life. The restraunts were getting all their customers and the shopping district is still open. Mainly full of teens.

He had never seen a city like this before.

They were like a big family.

Biting my lip to stop myself from coming up with lame thoughts, I began to jog back home. The short way. I don't care if I see Miku, I can just run past her and go home. I need to move on. Like everyone else. Not stay hung up.

Slipping into the alleyways, knowing this was the quickest way back, I held my breath to stop myself from barfing at the disgusting smell of alcohol and cigarettes. It reeked like a sewer here. And the rats were the old men and hoes. There have been a lot of raping incidents down here. The good thing was, I was a male. And no one rapes males. Unless they are 'gay'.

All the love-hotels had lit up signs, most were rundown little apartments. There recently has been a huge love-hotel opened in this alleyway, rumoring to have the world's sexiest women. Not that I'm interested. No girl is as sexy as Miku.

Mentally slapping myself for thinking something so stupid and corny-sounding, my eyes widened. Five twenty year old-looking delinquents were dragging a familiar figure towards the love-hotel. I felt my heart contract and squeeze. My blood boiled.

Miku.

xxx

"C'mon sissey," they chirped. Gripping her tightly by the wrist. They all looked disgusting, revolting even. Tattoos over their arms, chests and with what seemed like millions of piercings on their faces. Wearing black leather jackets and ripped jeans, some wore shades (which I found just stupid, who wears shades in the dark?). Two of them looked in really bad shape and rather poofed.(To put it in a nice way.) Some grew beards and others were bald.

Miku was yelling and struggling, "Let me go!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks when they attempted to rip off her denim-shorts. Their huge grubby hands groped her chest shamelessly, their eyes burning with lust. She was crying and kicking. But her struggling stopped when all five ganged up on her.

"Sissey, we pay you good." One, who seemed like the ring-leader breathed. "Yesh, you hoes just want dick up yer hole no?"

"Horny bitch, we'll penetrate both at once!"

"Shad her up. We gunna fuck her all night long." The strongest and most fearsome looking man laughed darkly. He was ripped. Muscles bulging and with what seemed like a twelve-pack. If that was even possible. Her eyes closed as she grew limp. Giving up.

xxx

The scene flashed through my eyes with such speed. My fingers felt the charm and my cellphone. My blood boiled. I lost all sound and time around me. As my eyes only fixed on those five bullshit-humans. Strength poured into my limbs.

Skin met fist. As I sent one of the fat men flying toward the trash-cans and garbage, alert, all four released Miku and snarled.

"Fuck. Another bastard. BEaT THE SHIT-"

The ripped man raised a hand, smiling to reveal his rotten yellow teeth, He spoke calmly. "We make a deal, you get to fuck her as-"

Not letting him finish his sentence, I rammed my skull against his, feeling him cry out in pain. This didn't settle my urge to kill. I only felt a drop of satisfication. The other three lunged, pounding a fist into one of their stomachs I heard more cries. Three down. Two left.

The two of them were more cautious now, as one sped aimlessly. Gripping onto his arm, we wrestled. Headbutting him again, I could smell blood, I could taste blood in my mouth. Such ambition to kill didn't frighten me. Digging my nails into his flesh, I swerved to the left before releasing my grip, catching him offguard I easily slipped behind him and landed a blow at the back of his head. Falling onto his knees, the man collapsed.

The last man, who looked much skinnier than the rest with long curled dirty brown hair laughed shakily. With trembling fingers held out a pocket-knife, "S_-stay _away yy-"

Speeding towards him, I swerved with such agility, it surprised me a little. Gripping onto his wrist which held the pocket knife, already behind him I used all my strength to knock the air out of his lungs. Checking that all of them were down, I spun to Miku. Who was crying endlessly.

Arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace, I nosed into her hair. Breathing in her scent that smelled like strawberries. I was smiling. Her small arms fell on my chest, I felt her breath on my neck.

"M-Mikuo... I'm-"  
>"You're helpless." I finished the sentence for her lips gently planting a kiss on her head. She didn't reply but I felt her relax and dig closer to my chest. Holding her tighter, I breathed softly. "I'm sorry Miku." I felt her shake her head, "No. I'm sorry."<p>

Slowly pulling apart from our silent embrace, I gently brushed some strands of hair from her face. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, and her breathing still not yet calm. Noses touching, I looked at her compassionately. She just giggled a little, as her small hands felt my cheeks, wincing, a frown shown on her face.

"Are you hurt?"

"Hurt because you said Len's name? Yes."

Looking taken aback by how blunt I was, she just smiled. Unexpectedly, her lips touched mine. It was a quick kiss but she quickly pulled away. Her cheeks burning.

I hid a blush by avoiding her eyes. "Want to go now?" She nodded in response. Staggering up, I reached out my hand for her to hold. Usually, she would've just slapped it away and got up herself- since she was the strong queen, but this time, our hands interlaced. She was holding onto it tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

I smiled. She just pouted and puffed her cheeks, "It's just that I don't want to be almost raped by those guys again...So..." She tigthened her grip, so much that it hurt my hand. "So...Don't..." lips touching her forehead again, I felt her hands loosen a bit.

"I won't."

Helping her up, we began to walk in-step out of the alley. To her house. When sudden sound of crunching gravel and a shadow moving caught my eyes.  
><em>"Miku!"<em>

xxx

Metal sliced through my skin with little effort and dug straight into my flesh. A searing burn flared up in my arm. Biting my lip with all I've got til I've tasted the fresh blood, I could feel agony engulfing me. Miku was bewilldered as her hand tightened, our hands still interlaced.

"T-that's what you get bastard." His voice was husky, satsified. The ripped man was on his feet as he released the handle of the knife, laughing hysterically. A smirk fell onto my lips, which made his piercing laugh shatter to a million pieces. "W-what the fuck..." I was grinning devlishly as my eyes glinted with desire to kill.

"Shut the fuck up, dip-shit." I growled furiously. The pain was excrutiating- but I did not let him see that. Gripping onto Miku's hand tightly, I braced myself before the man was going to land a hit on me.

His strong punch to my right cheek stunned my brain, as my vision grew blurry and I could feel my body falling.

_"__**Mikuo**__."_

My eyes widened, at the last second I regained my footing. The man was wordless, speechless and soundless as I swung up from almost bending over like a bridge (one of those gymnastic moves...), my fist met his chin as I sent him backwards. Trembling he growled, "F-F-Fuck you son of a bitch..."

Without waiting, he charged forward like an angry bull only to stop before reaching me. I smiled. He was paralyzed. "Wh-at..." He was trembling uncontrollably.

"An uppercut to the chin can paralyze you." I explained as I sauntered over to him, crouching down and tilting my head mockingly. He was growling, kneeing him in the chin again I heard him yowl. Falling backwards he forced himself to his feet. His legs still paralyzed.

Landing the last hit on his head, I heard him shriek before collapsing like the rest of his goons and thugs. Miku was shocked, about to pull the knife out I stopped her. The rest of the goons were waking up. Cussing and leaning on-top of one another to get up.

"Y-you know we can call the police." One threatened, not sounding very threatening I just looked at Miku then at the knife dug into my flesh. Of course- and the hidden cellphone in my pocket which was recording all of this.

"Who's side do you think they'll be on?"

The four shook, terror-filled eyes, they shouted out curses before vanishing into the night. Smiling reluctantly, I nodded. That's right. Rats belong in a sewerage and dump. Like those.

I didn't feel so heroic when I felt my body feel weak, as if all the previous strength was drained out. A massive head-ache exploded, as my vision died down and all I could hear was Miku's voice.

xxx

I awoke to find myself in a plain boring room. My head was still aching like hell on Earth and my mouth was sore and dry. I coughed weakly, still tasting the blood and metal in my mouth. It tasted horrible. My arm didn't feel any better, it burns then it cools. I couldn't sleep and the smell of Listerine wasn't helpful either. Opening one eye to see Miku, I slowly opened both eyes. She looked very concerned as she touched my cheeks- which had some band-aids on them.

"Are you alright?" She murmured, her eyes red. She cried again.

"Yea..." I replied lazily, smiling a negligent smile. She just looked relieved as she sat down beside the hospital bed on a small chair. My eyes closed and I took some deep breaths. My headache wasn't any better.

"The doc says you'll have to stay here for about three days."

"THREE?" I whine, forcing myself to sit upright- which I did after the sixth attempt. She just looked at me wearily.

"If you want to get better yes."

I roll my eyes. She was sounding like my mom. Lying down again I stared at the plain ceiling.

"They say when you're going to lose consciousness, sometimes you hear a... Voice." Miku coughed, opening one eye I nodded slowly, signalling that I was listening. "Who...Who's voice did you hear?"

"I forgot." I lied, I saw her face which shone with disbelief. She must've really wanted to know. But why?

A knock broke the awkward silence, as a nurse- with drill-like pig-tails stepped in. Her hair was a bright pink and she coughed, and bowed.

"Sorry for disturbing you. But visiting hours are over."

Miku looked a bit disappointed but nodded and got up, dipping her head she waved goodbye. Before she took the step out of the door, I coughed. My back facing her I murmured.  
>"I heard your voice."<p>

No reply.

"I...see..." by the way she spoke, I knew she was embarassed by my sudden confession. "Goodnight then Mikuo..." I could sense her hesitating as she whispered the last sentence so fast I just barely caught it.

"I love you."

xxx

Maybe it was because of my massive head-ache that I misheard her, or my ears playing tricks on me, or my imagination...Or she really did... My ears burned just thinking about it. It was at least four'o'clock in the morning now, not a wink of sleep. I was watching the night outside, I could hear the wind rustling the old oak tree's leaves. As the scent of night slipped into my hospital room.

Fishing into my school pants, I took out the two charms I bought- yesterday. A small smile on my face when I thought about it. One part with different shades of blue and a male figure holding half a bright red heart. The other with differents shades of pink and a female figure holding half a bright red heart.

Putting the charms together.

It forms a whole heart.

xxx

Miku.

I found out something today.

I _really, really, really _do love you.

And,

I'll make you _realize_ it too!

xxx

A/N: I do not own vocaloid.

I've had a bad case of writer's block latey. since I don't have language school today I can promise I'll be trying to get my inspiration again. I mainly have to thank all my reviewers! ^^ and of course, the beautiful and sexeh Nico Nico Chorus and Douga. (Clear, Nero, Halyosy and Yoppei 33) Thank you. There was a lot of action in this one :/ something new for me since I don't really write action novel- thingys. I hope it was okay.

Chapter also took a long time because I forgot my password D:

Next Chapter: White Canvas


	5. White Canvas

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter Five: White Canvas

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

-R&R-

~Looks best with Veranda Font and Black Background~

xxx

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. My throat was dry and scratchy, I couldn't breathe properly like my nose was clogged with a peg or something. My body completely weak and numb with constant stomach pains. But it was my arm that hurt the most. It burned then froze, as if I was being pushed into a freezer then a fire. I felt light-headed too. Groaning I dug my face into the scentless, uncomfortable pillow. These blankets were frickin' thin, did they want their patients to freeze to death at night or something?

"You shouldn't blame the hospital for your own wrong doings."

Yes, that was right. I am partly to blame because I left the window open on a chilly night.

The voice made me jump a little, giving a half-hearted look from the pillow-cover, a side-ways glance I was unable to hide my surprise from seeing the girl who was selling the charms. This time, she was dressed quite differently. Alice blue denim jeans and a loose, thin fabric black jacket (one of those that are incredibly in fashion right now) and a white shirt with "MUSIC!" printed in different bright colors. Her long tea-rose colored hair today looked very smooth and shiny, the smell of shampoo wafted to my nose. Which only made me feel even more nauseous than I already felt.

"Why are you here?" My voice was blunt and uninterested as I turned to face the white walls. I heard her giggle, feeling cold hands on my cheeks I shrieked and instinctively pulled away- only to meet no bed. Falling on my back, my head pressed against the hospital room's wall. This made my stomach turn and do backflips in midair, my head spinned as I stared at her with utter disbelief and annoyance. She need to know better than to annoy someone who's sick. "If you're here to annoy me, go do something else."

She just giggled to my blunt comment, as she crawled onto MY (not necessarily my bed- but the hospital room is MINE- for now at least) Bed and leaned over to peer at my pathetic look. _Who let her in anyway? Visiting hours aren't supposed to be on when a patient has a throbbing headache and has been stabbed with a knife. Jeez! _

"Visiting hours are on and the Nurse with the drill-like locks let me in." She answered my thoughts, feeling my back break out into cold sweat I watched her uneasily.

_I hate how she does that._

"Sorry."

_Oh. So now she really can read minds._

"Maybe I can."

Watching her with narrowed, suspicious eyes I cleared my mind. Blank as paper. Trying hard to not think of anything. Wondering how she will react then. What will be her reaction?

"You know it's impossible to stop thinking completely, right?"

_Yeah. I do._

"Then why are you trying?"

_Maybe I'm trying to get an idiot out of here. _

"Who are you calling an idiot?" She faked a pout and her fingers ran up my shin, to my knee and towards my thighs which made my skin prickle and my hair stand at its ends. Staring at her my mouth moved but no words escaped from them. She smiled, pleased with my reaction. Another hand gently traced along my jawline, as she crawled closer. Our eyes locking. Though I hate to admit it, she was rather, seductive. Especially that mysterious aura of hers. I could feel a light blush forming on my cheeks when I saw her moist lips. Her shampoo made her smell like apples. Her warm breath on my lips. I swear I was going to faint.

xxx

"Sorry sir about being late-" The nurse was wheeling in hospital food. It was the nurse with drill-like locks and bright pink colored hair, she turned and her mouth gaped open. Here I was, beside the bed, with a woman tracing my jawline and our eyes locked onto one another's. The nurse trembled like crazy as she stuttered bowing many times, "I-I'm so sorry for interrupting something- I'll go out so, y-you two can continue! Um. Use protection and... Not on the floor because he is sick...There is um, protection in...The drawers there if you-" Walking backwards the nurse bowed again, her cheeks flushing red. "Sorry! I'm very sorry!"

"It's okay," the fortune-teller girl smiled as she pushed herself up and sat comfortably on the bed. I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Thank you God.

I sent out a silent thanks to God for stopping her before something... Scary happened. For me, at least. I mean, I don't want anyone else but Miku. Corny thoughts again. About to climb onto the bed myself and meet the warmth of the blankets, the fortune-teller girl said rather calmly while tracing her lips.

"We'll use protection _for sure_~"

xxx

Digging a spoon into my porridge I eyed it as if it was some sort of poison. Indeed, it looked inedible. The charm-seller girl was laughing and apologizing for scaring the Nurse, as the two chatted casually while I kept staring at the porridge which seemed to be emitting a dark, very dark purple aura. Why can't girls cook these days? Taking a bite of it, I immediately regretted it. Coughing and gagging, I grabbed the nearby tissue-box and pulled out tens of thousands of tissues and barfed the porridge I just ate out. Coughing again I drank the burning hot milk whole. The Nurse looked at me apologetically but I just assured her it would be fine. She bade farewell and continued to go meet the other patients and bring them their breakfast.

The fortune-teller girl sat comfortably at the foot of my bed and stretched, opening her mouth in a small yawn, hand covering over her mouth quickly. Groaning softly, I decided to inspect the hospital room. It was what I expected. Plain white walls, white ceiling, white curtains, white blanket covers, white pillows, pale turquoise tiled floor. It was so boring. So PLAIN and DULL. The window was framed with gray, the small drawers on either side of the bed were painted white and made of wood. On top, on the left contained a white vase with some freshly picked white daisies. On the right contained a small electrical lamp which was also- you guessed it, white.

Hospitals and the color white.

"The charm worked, didn't it?" Her voice sounded sure of itself as she watched the oak tree outside of the window. I swallowed. "Do you stalk me or something?"

She shook her head, "No. I can tell." A small smile appearing on her lips she flicked her hair. Sitting on her hands she wriggled her feet and tilted her head, "If not, why are you here?"

I am sure now she stalks me. Definitely. My secret stalker.

"You must like stalking." I mutter sarcastically, much too tired and annoyed and bothered to put up with her know-it-all attitude. Sinking into the covers, I closed my eyes and took in some deep breaths. I hated the hospital. The colors and the scentless pillows itself were terrible. And, it felt somewhat lonely. With nothing familiar within your reach. It felt almost similar to a prison here.

"Mi-ku-oh~" Her balmy breath on my ear made me flinch, biting down on my lip hard to not get another reaction, I closed my mind off from her and the hospital room. Trying to just get some rest. Again, I felt her hands going through my hair. It wasn't a bad thing, it made me tingle and my arms grow goosebumps. Swallowing, I dug deeper into my pillow, refusing to give another reaction that might encourage her of teasing me. Her hands were cold.

"Are you worried?" She murmured softly, this time, her voice sounded serious. Dead serious. It made me unable to think straight or hide any truth as I shook my head. There was a brief silence, as if the whole hospital was appreciating our conversation. Only the sound of a bird's wings cutting through air could be heard- and the soft sound of the ticking of a grandfather clock.

For a second I dare say I was afraid of her. How she could read my mind and see through my actions so easily, it made me think that she wasn't human or possesed superhuman powers like those heroines in manga and anime. But, this wasn't manga or anime, this was reality, real life. She can't possibly have that sort of gift can she?

"I'm cold aren't I?"

I nodded. Without speaking, she removed her hands and the sound and feeling of weight lifting off from the bed signalled that she had gotten off. I heard her dusting herself off, her light but steady footsteps were going farther away. She had opened the door, the fortune-teller girl. Before she closed it, she turned to face me (well, technically, my back) and spoke rather quietly in a mild voice.

"Megurine Luka. Nice to meet you, Mikuo."

The sound of the door closing, I felt myself let out a silent sigh of relief as my body relaxed. I realized I was sweating and that the covers were quite damp, positioning myself upright I stretched my arms. My arms were still covered with goosebumps, my back felt cold, my hair are still standing at their ends. Only then did I realize something that made my heart stop.

How did she know my name?

xxx

I never gave it to her. She never gave me her name either.

Then how the f- did she know?

While I was pondering over this question which dragged me to another world, I didn't realize that there was knocking on the door. Averting my eyes from the window, I felt my heart get caught up in my throat. Miku.

She was dressed thinly. In school uniform, she looked flushed and she was panting. Almost tripping over her own feet- which she didn't, she helped herself to the visitor's seat. Letting the iron pot rest on her thighs, I watched with curiosity.

"M-"

Noticing that the iron pot was actually the one from her house that was used to make soup and porridge, I tried to look hopeful and interested. "What's in there?" I caught Miku avoid my eyes then murmur quietly just so I caught it. "Porridge."

Thinking about it, I was actually quite hungry. Peering at the clock, which displayed 3PM, I knew it was about time I ate something. Miku's cooking tasted way better than the girl with drilled-pigtails. My stomach rumbled. Mentally slapping myself, I took in a deep breath. Miku heard the rumble too, as she blushed a little bit herself. "Y-you can try it!"

Nodding as eagerly as I could, I took the pot from her. What I saw pricked my heart like arrows, going straight through thin armour. Clenching my teeth, I felt something inside me tighten and bring me physical and mental pain. Miku's fingers had many band-aids wrapped around them. Those slender, long and delicate fingers were cut. She noticed that I was inspecting them as she quickly hid them behind her back. Faking a clumsy smile she just laughed shakily. "I'm a klutz and you know, yo-"

Pulling the lid off the pot violently, hearing it hit the tiled floor with a loud thumping sound, I ignored it and took the wooden spoon from her. Digging in, I took in a whole mouthful. I might have regretted it the second I tasted the lumpy porridge. But I didn't. After swallowing the first mouthful, my eyes widenedd. Miku too looked very worried of her own cooking skills but leaned forward to my reaction.

I could feel my eyes welling up, I didn't know why. My heart once more was caught in my throat like a piece of unswallowed food, a hand instinctively went over one of my eyes to hide the liquid that was forming in my eyes. Forcing out a laugh, my body trembled uncontrollably. I could see Miku's worried face close to mine, "I'm sorry...I shouldn-"

"Darn it..." I breathed through ragged breaths as I looked at her with eyes full of emotion. Wiping the tears away with one hand, I took in some more breaths. She was apologising a lot now, thinking that it was because of something she did. But yes, it was partly because of that. "It's disgusting isn't it? Like those chocolates-"

"It's delicious!" I insisted on telling the truth, Miku's eyes were round with disbelief. Before she could complain or object, more tears began to stream down from my cheeks. Calming my breathing to not allow any hiccups, I must've looked pathetic infront of a female. Sniffing, I wiped the tears away again with a wet sleeve, her hand pulled my arm away. As she watched me, she looked hurt as she whispered. "You don't have to lie..." I was hiccuping silently now but I managed to shake my head vigorously, as my voice slipped out hoarse,

"I'm not!"

"Why are you crying then?" Her melodious voice was sharp with concern that it made me flinch a little, hiccuping now I shook my head. "It's..." she was letting out a flow of events of how unsucessful she was, not letting her finish again, I shook my head. "It's delicious...I'm crying because... Because..." No one has done this to me before.

Not letting her say anymore, I was unable to finish the sentence. Grasping onto both her hands, I pressed our clasped hands against my warm forehead. I took in some more deep breaths to calm myself. Which I was unable to do yet again. Feeling her delicate fingers, I felt more sharp pricks to my heart. How much it touched me. How hard she worked. And the End product of it all. I began to ravenously eat the whole thing, it was still warm, I swallowed and cleaned every last bit of it from the pot. Like a man who hasn't ate in three days.

Miku just watched me, with a few tears welling in her eyes too.

"Idiot."

[Flashback: 4 years old]

"Teacher! Miku is crying again!" A little girl with pink hair whined, "She's such a crybaby!" All the other children had gathered around forming a circle as if they were watching some type of interesting show or circus. But no, it was no show, only Miku, with her beryl hair up in two pigtails crying. Wiping the tears from her face she continued on, hiccuping and swallowing. The children all chanted: "Crybaby Miku! Crybaby Miku! Crybaby Miku!"

"I"m not a crybaby!" She sobbed continuing to cry endlessly. Until I shoved my way through the crowd. Pulling her roughly by the arm, I dragged her away from the other children- to the slides where it was my turf and we could talk in peace. We powerwalked away from their words of : "Mikuo likes Miku! Mikuo likes Miku! Mikuo likes Miku!"

Stopping once we reached the slides, I watched and felt rather helpless as she just continued to wipe the tears away. Like they would never stop. Fishing into my pockets, I had pulled out some tissues and handed them to her. Miku blowed her nose and wiped her tears but continued to cry. Watching, unsure of what to do, I remembered something. Holding her hand, she seemed to relax a bit more as she looked up to me and bit her lip.

"My mommy said, if you cry too much the next day you'll have huge red circles around your eyes and look very ugly!" Miku just listened and after a few seconds of silence, she burst into laughter, me joining in too. The way she laughed and giggled lifted my heavy heart. "So, Miku-chan don't cry okay? You'll look ugly. Miku-chan isn't ugly is she?"

[Flashback: End]

"I'm still a crybaby." Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she had a trembling smile on her face. Smiling too, instinct told me to hug her. So I did. It was a warm embrace, my strong arms around her graceful figure, breathing into her hair, that warm, gentle embrace felt like it would last forever. I wished that I could forever remain the only one who could embrace her like this. Forever.

xxx

Lying on the scentless hospital bed, I watched the moon escape from the clouds and illuminate the night once more. This was the first time I've actually paid lots of attention to the stars and moon. I guess these are things you realize only when you've got nothing else to see. I took in some more breaths, my eyes felt puffy and hurt from crying. It was silent here in the hospital, extremely silent. So silent that a single movement could be heard to the finest detail. And the scent of Miku still lingered in the air, which was comforting. Closing my eyes, I replayed all that happened today, Luka and Miku. I smiled. Only two more days until I got to go to school, to see Miku in her school uniform, until days return to normal again.

_Forever._

Without ever ending, eternally.

Without realizing, I had drifted off to sleep with the sound of the wind rustling the leaves. To a peaceful dream, a secret sanctuary. With a blissful, serene smile on my face. As if I would never be woken again.

xxx

A/N: I **do not **own vocaloid.

Thank you Flameyy & CluelessLeaf & Elumni (Love to see new people!) & ProfessorMeggles (You've stuck through, yay :D )

A/N: Kinda long huh? well, it's okay really. The part about looking ugly is real, I remember my mom telling me that once and I told a friend that made her burst out into laughter xD The end was sort of rushed because I wanted to plan next chapters ASAP- (since the last time I scratched it out on detail didn't save D:)

**QUESTION FOR YOU ALL: **

Do you think Chapters are too short? Too Long? What else do you want to see in these chapters? Do you think these characters are too boring? Do you think I repeat words too much?

And...I want a new Pen-name recently. Any ideas?

**Next Chapter: Beginning of Summer **


	6. Beginning Of Summer

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter Six: Beginning of Summer

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

[Name has been changed to Nana-Pyon. Please continue to read my stories anyway? C:]

[Sorry for the poorly written chapter, promise the next ones will be better in quality]

-R&R-

~I do not own Vocaloid~

xxx

The remaining two days in hospital whizzed by, much faster than I expected. The two days went as usual, Luka came to visit (more like just to annoy me) and Miku came each day with something different prepared, she is getting much better at cooking. Though it was quite nice getting a break from school and exams,they had the major exams while I was in hospital sleeping and slacking off. Meaning, I had to re-sit the exams once I get to school. Dressed in school uniform, I admit that the hospital clothes were more comfortable but school uniform just felt RIGHT. Right for a guy like me at least. My legs were still not used to being walked with- since for the past three days all I've been doing is lying on a bed like a dead pig. The good thing was that the night before today, I had studied for all the exams. Meaning, hopefully there will be no cram-school or re-sitting more exams because I failed one. Beautiful summer spent at school listening to some old-teacher talking? No way.

Yawning I popped a mint flavored gum into my mouth, I crushed it with my teeth. Feeling my body and soul being cleansed by the freshness and coolness, I let out another long yawn. It was always good to sleep on my own bed, it was always so soft and comfortable.

Jogging to school and flattening my messy hair, I almost tripped over an invisible bump when I saw the Kagamine twins. Like instinct, I rounded a corner with my back pressed against the wall, I peered over to see the two of them. Len. The thought of him made my nose wrinkle with disgust. He reminded me of a maggot. He was as sly as a was worse than a maggot. Rin on the otherhand, did not even resemble him in the slightest, which was extremely hard to believe that they were twins.

The two were holding hands, Len smiling- which is super rare, since he has this pissed off expression half-the time he's alive and Rin, giggling. They both were blushing and laughing, like a real couple. Len's face looked brighter and Rin seemed to be emitting some sort of 'glow'. I knew that though the two were blood-related, they were already a couple from a long time back. Much longer than Miku could trace back. Waiting for a few more minutes before following after them, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. It may not be deliberate- but to Miku, this was already war.

Tracing the steps to the classroom where you re-sit exams, I took the seat in the back corner closest to the window and began to unpack my things. Placing my miniature pencil-case on the table with erased pencil-lines and words, I was about to switch my cellphone off when I received a new message:

**From: Hatsune Miku**

**Message: [[Good luck on your exams! I'll let you copy my notes later. Don't slack off, k? ^^]]**

Smiling to myself, I switched the cellphone off just as the teacher pulled the door open. Noting the teacher was male and Kiyoteru, I just rolled my eyes. He seemed to be dumped by another female teacher today, that's probably why the foul mood and scowl. Dumping all his books on the podium, he madly scribbled on the blackboard with white chalk "EXAMS TAKING PLACE." Glancing around the classroom, I made a silent note to myself that they were mainly males, only a few females. Kiyoteru-sensei's hair was combed neatly as his eyes dark and strict for once, he spoke icily.

"Those who are here today most likely missed out on the exam a few days ago. Today you will re-sit the exams. Turn all cellphones and electronics off during the exam."

With that, he began to drone on and rant about what we should do during exams. How we should solve questions and the rules which we've heard a million times already, I yawned but covered my mouth this time, knowing that Kiyoteru-sensei hates it when people yawn in his lessons- because it signals that we're being rude.

From the corner of my eye I was watching a group of four boys. They didn't look too smart, nor did they have the look like Kagamine Len. "I failed the exam cause I was staring at Miku." One admitted, his cheeks flushed. "She had really nice skin."

"I know. It's pale and soft." Another added, "I like her hair though. She smells nice."

"She got dumped by Len. Who could reject her?"

Sighing to myself I knew that the Miku Miku fan-club was growing everyday, not to mention they were accepting those low-lives who fail at everything.

Not paying anymore attention, I stared out to the light blue sky which was already becoming a dark cerulean. They reminded me of Kagamine Len's eyes. Which only irritated me. Averting eyes to the person infront, I noticed they were wearing cerulean earrings. Placing my eyes on the ceiling I saw cerulean ceiling, tile- pale cerulean tiles, desk- previously something written in a fluro ceruleanish sharpie. Everywhere.

WHY IS KAGAMINE LEN EVERYWHERE I LOOK?

Gritting my teeth I scrunched my eyes closed and took some deep breaths. Which didn't help like they were supposed to. When I closed my eyes I saw that damned face. Before Kiyoteru even handed out the exams I knew I was going to fail. I was definitely going to fail seeing Len's face everywhere.

xxx

"The test was so hard!" The males from before were complaining. He seemed to have poorly trimmed bangs. The other three didn't look much better nor did they have any better personality traits. Their ties were crooked and shirts not buttoned properly, they had already begun tapping on their cellphones. Games most likely. Those type of losers wouldn't have much people to message. Even if they wanted to.

"I know. I think it was harder than the real exam!" Another male who had a crew cut and lightning streaks along his crew cut- let out a long sigh. "We should really go buy some Miku pictures from Gumi."

"Yeah." The rest agreed. "Miku's so beautiful." "Love her hair, it's always so cute." "Did you see her in the cheer-leading outfit? Duude, the skirt was SO short, the divine wind even blew it up a few times." "I got a nosebleed watching her dust her skirt."

My head was about to explode. After a test of seeing Kagamine Len's face everywhere, even on other people's butts and backs and ceilings and erasers and questionaires, there was no way I'm in a good mood now. And now some low-lives come talking about Miku and complaining about the test? I clenched my fist and glared up to the old analog clock. Almost lunchtime. Looking around, I saw everyone with their friends talking rather casually for those who failed an important exam.

Before Kiyoteru could say more or lecture the students on their bad grammar, filling-out skills and diligence, he just sighed and snapped his fingers. "Lunch. No more tests for now." The whole class cheered and roared as they dashed out the classroom like madmen. A long sigh escaped my mouth, though the tests were over, studying late revising was no help. Dammit. I really HATE Kagamine Len. I really really hate him. Stuffing the eraser and pencils into my mini pencil-case, I shoved it into the nearest free space in my bag. Swinging the now-heavy bag, I slowly retraced the steps I made coming here.

xxx

It was what you would expect from our school. The hallways were filled with students, mainly the seniors and so. They were talking and laughing loudly, a stampede of parched and starving students were rushing to buy bread. The vending machines were surrounded with some not-so-nice looking guys and some perverts were leaning on the window-sills and praying for another Divine Wind to lift the girl's skirts up. Dodging the passerbys, I felt my cellphone vibrate, signalling a message.

**From: Hatsune Miku**

**Message: The test finished didn't it? I hope you did well! Anyways, where are you? I'm hungry and I can't eat lunch without you, -pout- Meet you where?**

'_Nah, I don't think I did well, didn't study -sweatdrop-. I'm hungry too, meet me by the school gate. Be there in like, 2 minutes?- _

[Send]

[Message Sent]

Once I escaped the clutches of the school building, I took in a deep breath of fresh Spring air- soon to be Summer. The school was unusually clean, some groups of boys and girls were beside the trees, sharing lunch. The wind brushed my cheeks and a smile crept to my lips. My eyes flashed when I saw Miku, her back was pressed against the wall. She seemed to have spotted me too as her eyes met mine, "Mi-" before she finished her sentence, I gently grasped onto her wrist and had already dragged her out of school grounds. "Where are-" again, not letting her finish, holding hands I dragged her out at the speed of light. Well, maybe not exactly, in a way, like a gazelle. That sounded cheesy. Just fast. That makes me sound so unpoetic. But that doesn't matter.

After running out of school, for about five minutes, we were at least four or five blocks away. I took a few quick breaths and recovered- Miku on the otherhand, had to lean against me to catch her breath. "You're so unfit," I grinned, half-sarcastically. Her response was just a glare and a playful slap to the arm, "Shut. up." Letting her link arms with me, she trembled before regaining balance. Her legs were a lot shorter than mine, she had a smaller, weaker looking frame too. Our eyes meeting, we laughed.

"Geez, what was that for?" Her medium turquoise hair was now messed up, with stray strands of hair flying everywhere. Her bag was pressed against her legs as she glanced up towards me. "You do know we're bludging school right? Skipping classes. Kiyoteru will-"

Stretching my arms I let out a long, relieved sigh. Which only made her rise a brow to show her amusement. Stretching again I yawned, my hand covering my mouth quickly, remembering my manners. "You too? Mann~ I'm sick of school. C'mon, let's go somewhere nice!"

"I'm never bludging! I want to keep my perfect record." She pouted again and turned, about to retrace the steps back to school. Grasping her gently on the wrist I pulled her back, jokingly with an edge of sarcasm I said, "Never knew the Queen kept such a perfect record. Not even bludging once? Let me, a normal student show YOU how to bludge school."

Though school was not over for other schools, there were still many people at the mall. Couples mainly. I ended up just dragging Miku around to the game centres and buying her crepes from 'Crepe Story'. She also dragged me to go buy makeup with her- which turned out to be super embarassing since I could not look 'everywhere'. After running around for about two hours, we were tired and carrying some bags, Miku is hugging a plushie leek that we got from one of those game centres.

xxx

"Len!" before I could react I felt someone linking arms and pulling me aside. Not saying anything, my eyes blinked in surprise to see Luka. Her pale blue eyes were friendly, "What are you doing here?" Eyes returning to Miku who stood aghast to find a girl so friendly with me I struggled to explain to her. "We met at the hospital." Miku nodded, but by the way she glanced at Luka I could believe she didn't believe me completely until Luka agreed.

"Yep. Len and I met at the hospital...Didn't we?" her fingers brushed my skin as her lips drew and planted a firm kiss on my neck which sent shivers down my spine. "O-oi!"  
>Miku just rolled her eyes and looked away. "Miku this isn't what you-"<br>Without letting me say anymore Luka dragged me aside. She looked like she was really enjoying this. "Looks like Miku-chan really likes you. She's soooo jealous right now~" Luka giggled as she saw my cheeks heat up. "No she-" Rising a brow to show that complaining and protesting wouldn't work, she hopped away.

"See you then, Lenchi~" Luka smiled sweetly as she sauntered off into the distance- getting lots of male eyes following her.

"Tch." I could hear the disapproving tone in Miku's voice, her arms were crossed around her chest and she just whipped her head sideways. "So what's so good about her? Yeah she has big..." Her cheeks brightened for a second as she muttered. "B-B-oob...s." Stifling a laugh, my hand brushed hers gently before interlacing fingers. Her eyes flashed up to meet mine, she opened her mouth to talk as I smiled cheekily,  
>"You shouldn't be jealous Miku. You still got a whole fan-club after you, losing one member isn't much of a big deal."<br>"But it's you..." She murmured softly, just enough for me to hear.  
>"Yeah." Squeezing her hand I turned to face her, with a truthful smile I grinned. "I'm Irreplaceable aren't I?"<p>

The sky was darkening and the pale moon was already showing in the pink colored sky, the clouds were melting into the sky and the sound of birds wings cutting through air met my ears. As this time, I was met with a kiss from my beloved.

xxx

Not really pleased with this chapter :/ I can promise there will be more action in the chapters to come!

Next Chapter: What? Hawaii? 

Chapter summary: School camp to Hawaii. What else happens on this trip? Do new feelings emerge or do old feelings finally reach? Has some kiss scenes and... *cough* nudity.

I hate it how my Author Notes are so long. And I'm always apologizing for not submitting this on time and breaking my promises. So, today, for a change of pace, I'm NOT apologizing. I'm thanking YOU for reading this ^-^ this means you care about me. (Well, maybe not about my crappy life but about the story, so if I die= No more stories.) So care about me! :(

I'm just kidding :)

But again, I would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY (Carries on forever) like to thank all of you for supporting me! :'( *tears*. I've been getting really nice reviews and pmS from lots of you, they're really encouraging and always a nice thing to look at when I'm down. (which I've been kinda recently, but I'm not giving up on writing fanfics). I've been reading Manga a lot lately- and I realized how cr*p my stories seem compared to theirs. (I was literally bawling my eyes out when reading one). FFF- but I remind myself, I have a longgg way to go.

~Thank you for taking your time to read this boring Author's note.

And I love you all from the bottom of my heart /3

Everyone stay safe! (if you die = less reviews! xD Just kidding. If you die = me being lonely and turning depressed and not writing anymore stories)


	7. What? Hawaii!

**Queen Miku is my property, got it?**

Chapter Seven: _What? Hawaii?_

MikuxMikuo fanfiction

[Promise that the next chapters will be better in quality and quantity! Orz Finally an update...God I missed you guys :') BE WARNED: This is a short chapter : 3 : ]

(Next Chappie's rated 'T' as well. Just in case. You get to enter Mikuo's dirty mind too. Stay tuned xD)

-R&R- (Please? w)

~I do not own _duh_ Vocaloid~

xxx

My air-conditioned room wasn't helping to cool off my burning cheeks. My fingers kept travelling to my cheek where Miku had kissed me. Just the thought made my brain burn and burn more. Breathing into my pillow I shifted into a more comfortable position as I tried to relax my boiling blood. Still able to remember Miku's scent of strawberries. My mind was already travelling one hundred miles per hour with fantasies, anything involving from Miku's naked pale skin, to being together in the bath and being alone in a dark sportshed. What puberty does to you...  
>Tracing my lips I sighed quietly, why couldn't she kiss me on the lips instead?<br>Flushing dark crimson to the thought, I buried my face into the pillow and grumbled.  
>Jeez.. What Miku does to you.<br>She's just... No different from a succubus. Well. She is different but. She like. Like. Why does she have to be so adorably cute at times? Even thoughts about raping her are popping into my mind. And raping is a crime!

_Unless she likes it._

**"Raping is a crime anyway!" **I yelled annoyed and frustrated. "Who asked you what your-"  
>"Mikuo! Do you have ANY idea what time it is? Hurry up and sleep!" My mother's voice boomed from her room, my recent late outbursts have really gotten up her nose.<p>

Turning again, I eyed my Alarm. 2:49am  
>I wonder if her fanboys think like this too?<br>I sighed.  
>Loving Miku is a neverending chain of sexual frustrations.<p>

xxx

I could hear my mom's voice from downstairs calling me, "Mikuo! You're going to be late, you have camp today remember?"  
>As if I could forget. Camp. The dreaded day of all school days besides Sports Day and The End of Year Exams.<p>

a.) I Burn easily and I look very disturbing when I am burnt.  
>b.) Have no build at all, so I can't show anything off.<br>c.) Just dislike the hot sunny days in general.  
>d.) Of all places, the beach and Hawaii. Seriously?<br>e.) We still have to wear School is this a camp?

Usually camp was held somewhere close, for example, Kyoto. It was our usual campsite, Our school has been going to Kyoto for the last sixteen years. We're basically here because of the Kagamine twins, though I hate to admit it- they have a pretty wealthy family who decided to _ship _the whole 'class' to Hawaii. I was antagonistic about this idea and probably the only person who objected to it at first. Yes, 'at first'. All the girls swooned over Len and were going to go whether he went or not because Hawaii is 'romantic'. The boys were going because Miku was super enthusiastic about the , the girls just drool about Len being naked on top while the boys fap to the thought of Miku in a bikini. Plus, it's Summer. Summer calls for staying inside with an airconditioner, laptop, icecream and iceblocks, watermelon and being anti-social. What's so good about hot-weather? No matter how much you strip it's still hot. When while it's cold you can put on many layers of clothes.

Sighing again I dressed into my usual school clothes. I glanced to the alarm. Still early. Stretching I weakly crawled towards the Bathroom and begun to re-do my tie and brush my teeth while giving my hair a quick brush. Multi-tasking for the running down the stairs I greeted my mom and was glad that my Adidas Sports Bag was already by the door with another Domo Backpack. It was right to pack three days before the trip, that way I could sleep in and not worry about anything.

"Are you sure you've taken everything?" My mom asks drying her hands on a towel as she glanced up towards me. "Yup." Replying I scooted towards the dining table and quickly finished my breakfast.  
>"Seeya mom`."<br>"Take care."

* . * . * . *

Without wasting anymore time I swung the Domo BackPack over my shoulder and lifted the Adidas Sports Bag and made my way to school. Fortunately it was still rather early so the streets were quiet. Though the school had clearly forbade us to bring our Mobile Phones and Ipods, I know that everyone secretly sneaks them in each year anyway. It's a secret between students to not dob anyone in. Unless you really dislike them or hate their guts. Yawning again as I entered the school gates I felt my mouth drop with disbelief.  
>The whole class was already assembled and just waiting for me.<p>

"Mikuo finally made it!" Gakupo commented as he laughed and slapped me on the back in a friendly way. I hate it when he slaps me. The thing is, it hurts. "Where were you all this time huh? Sleeping? Dreaming about Miku or something?" He whispered into my ear, scoffing I just pushed him aside.  
>"Why's everyone here so early anyway?"<p>

"Hawaii obviously! Sun and Sea! It' sooo Romantic~" The girls giggled, overexaggerated.  
>Yup. Sun means getting sunburnt. Sea means getting all salty and sticky. Whilst romance... Just leaves me forever alone to die under a rock without anyone noticing.<p>

"Gee Mikuo! Don't look so sour about the idea.`" I rolled my eyes and slumped down, sagging my shoulders I skimpered off towards the side. Where I could be hidden amongst a wave of people.

"Since everyone is here`" Began the teacher, who I recognized immediately being Kiyoteru, with his usual thick glasses and messy hair. "We should get going. We're taking a bus to the airport. Everyone behave and we should arrive in Hawaii sooner than we'd expect. The rules will be told on the bus too."

xxx

After an excrutiating wait for the plane and a dull explaination on the bus, we were finally on our way to Hawaii. Except. I'm stuck next to Gakupo. Who was listening to his screamo music. My stomach churned uneasily. I hated planes. Motion Sickness. I had taken a pill earlier and hopefully sleeping would cure it. I wish I could sleep until we reached Hawaii. Pack then sleep again. If only things would go my way. But nope, things never go my way. The three males sitting infront of us were laughing aloud and telling jokes, so it was impossible. The girls behind us were gossiping and backstabbing their friends, one girl, which I recognized because I went to Middle School with her, was Teto. She continiously kicked my seat whenever she spoke of Meiko. (Meiko is our Art's Teacher. I bet Teto's just jealous because Meiko gets the second most chocolates on Valentines. Obviously, Miku is first.)

If I was looking for a fight, I would've undone my seatbelt and kneeled on the seat and complain to Teto about kicking my seat. It's rare that bad-tempered girls can actually be popular. Maybe it's a girl thing. To be around bad-tempered girls. Or maybe they have no choice. Argh. Girls are so complicated.

Undoing my seatbelt I shuffled over to the seat beside me, the window seat. Leaving a seat between me and Gakupo empty. Clicking my seatbelt in place again I leaned my face against the window, feeling the vibration soothe my motion sickness. The seats were rather comfortable, except just a tiny bit small and stiff. My hand covering my mouth I yawned again. I felt so sleepy. No wonder. I only fell asleep around 4am yesterday. And I was woken up at 8. Closing my eyes, soon enough I blocked out all sounds and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* . * . * . *

"L-Len..."

An angelic voice woke me from my serene slumber, my eyes slowly opened as I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light a little. Holding in a yawn I glanced towards the voice, "M-Miku?"  
>She smiled a little as she edged away from Gakupo and took the spare seat between us. Before I could ask why she was sitting her she began to talk:<p>

"Ah` Well... Neru was tired so... She took my seat and Meiko-sensei said that there was a spare one here so..." She smiled slightly and pointed to Gakupo, "Is he asleep?"  
>"Yup. Listening to his screamo music too."<br>"Eh..." She stared at his figure in disbelief.  
>I sometimes wondered how one could fall asleep whilst listening to screaming music and loud drums and guitars. Maybe I just wasn't into that kind of stuff.<br>Groaning I sunk into the uncomfortable seat, the plane's motion was getting to me again.

"We are currently experiencing some turbulence. May you stay seated with your seatbelts buckled and not go to the restroom during this time."

"Why now?" I whined as I rested my head on the cold window again. "When are we going to get to Hawaii?"  
>Miku just giggled lightly as she traced invisible circles on the seat infront of her.<br>"We're landing soon." She turned and looked concerned, "Are you alright though Mikuo? You've been bad with planes... And boats."  
>"I've been better." I grumbled under my breath. Gakupo's snores have been getting louder by the second.<p>

Of all places.

WHY.

HAWAII?

xxx

We'd finally gotten out of the stuffy plane and were at Honolulu. I watched with cold sweat as Teto struggled and dragged out a giant plastic suitcase. We were just staying here for two weeks. Is it really necessary to drag along a huge suitcase with you?

"Hello welcome to Hawaii!"

Flinching to the loud voice, all attention turned to the muscular, tanned man. He wore a plain white singlet with a brightly coloured Hawaiin jacket, on the jacket was many islands and pineapples. His straw-hat was a bit oversized with intimidating sunglasses and worn-out flip-flops.

"Ah!" He laughed again, as he spotted Len. "Len! Long time no see." Trudging along the sand he took Len's hand and shook it roughly. Len, who seemed to have met this man before smiled and shook his hand warmly. "You too Uncle."

_**UNCLE?**_

Everyone seemed as shocked as I was. _Especially_ the girls. Teto was standing on her toes trying to get a better look of him. But most of them were thinking it was impossible for these two compeletely different people to be related. Same as I was.

After a long greeting and explaining the basic rules here, the teacher had made us return to the hotel we were staying at, which was just a few meters away from the beach. I felt incredibly tired, I was stuck with Gakupo again with room arrangements. Sighing, I dragged myself into the room I was going to spend the next two weeks in.

Not homey.

The room was kept well. The walls were a creamy color and the floor was the traditional Japanese tatami mats. It was to be expected, the owner of this hotel, according to Len, is Japanese and a good friend of his father's. There was nothing else except a simple sliding door wardrobe and a small table, Only big enough to fit one single lamp. And also a small window.

Tossing my two bags in a corner, I started to unpack my things. It took longer than I had expected but I finished work rather quickly since Gakupo wasn't here to get up my nose. Pulling open the sliding door, I set out my bed and futon. Peeking up at the analog clock we had in our room, I grumbled.

Only 6pm.

I looked towards the entrance when I heard the door opening, Gakupo looked very sick. He flung his bags aside and crawled into the bed I'd set up for him. "Night." He muttered as he slipped under the sheets.  
>"Aren't you going swimming like the rest?" I asked getting up and carefully stepping over him.<br>"Nuh. I would. URgh. I shouldn't have slept with that screaming music. My ears are bleeding."  
>"Your fault."<p>

Yawning tiredly I poked Gakupo, "What about your duties? Weren't you going to g-"  
>Before my sentence was finished, a teacher had strolled in.<br>"Gakupo are you feeling alright?" The teacher asked as he bent down and felt his forehead, "Seems like you have a fever. Best that you don't do your duties today- You." He pointed to me, "Come. You'll do the duties for him."

"B-" The teacher got up abruptly and left. Gakupo peeked from the covers and fished out a hot water bottle, flashing me the victory sign he grins. "AS if I'd do duties if I could see cute girls in bikinis!"

"You bas-" Biting my lip I storm out. What a prick.

xxx

Gakupo.  
>That.<br>Bastard.

I'm going to pour glue over his hair when he's really asleep this time. Or at least doodle of his face. My head hurt. It felt even worse than that time I got stabbed. So, since we are staying here for two weeks, what Gakupo's job was to move the boxes [Filled with food and drinks, and tolietries.] into the kitchen and storage room. And it sucks. Because I've took seven boxes that weighed like one tonne. There are still thirty or so to go.

Wincing I dropped the heavy box and moved my foot just in time, shaking my sore hands I grumbled and attempted to lift the box again. I could hear the other students laughing and screaming outside. I said I hated Summer but, I would rather be on the beach than lift boxes. Sighing I plodded like an old granny with a wobbly stick to the storage room.

Dumping the box there I tried encouraging myself. Just... Thirty more to go.

[After lifting billions of boxes.]

I felt as if my legs had disjointed from my hips and that my hands were going to fall off. It took at least four hours for me to finish moving all the boxes. By that time, all the other students had eaten dinner and were showering and preparing to sleep. My stomach rumbled like an engine motor.

Forcing my tired body to the empty dining room, I found my dinner warmed and left at a table. It was already 9 and the lights were out. Great. Now I didn't get to spend anytime with Miku. Not even seeing her eat. Mentally slapping my negative thoughts, I poked at the food and devoured everything in five minutes. Wiping my mouth, I took the dirty dish and left it in the sink- which was piled up with dishes. Rinsing my hands I took another glance at the time. 9:56pm.

The teacher did say I could take a dip in the Hotel Hotspring if I don't wake anyone up. Everyone had already showered and forced into bed a few minutes ago. Stretching my sore arms, I decided to return to my room. There I found Gakupo, sleeping and snoring on the bed. His clothes ditched on the floor. Not bothering to pick them up, I stepped over them and went to my bag.

Unzipping it, I took out a towel and my sleeping clothes. Glaring at Gakupo, I had the urge to give him a boot in the head. Washing my violent thoughts away, I breathed heavily and closed the door gently. The hallway was dimly lit, feeling the walls, my eyes soon got used to the darkness as I felt my way to the bathrooms.

The lights there were still on, meaning someone must've left it on or been in the hostprings earlier. Tiredly pulling off my shirt and shorts I wrapped the towel around my waist. About to go in I paused when I heard a familiar girl's voice.

Neru!

"Hey hey~" Her voice rebounded off the walls and travelled to my ears, "Are you over Len-kun yet? I mean it's obvious he has a fiance overseas or something! He's really really rich!"  
>I imagined Miku shrugging. "Well...Yes he is rich but..."<br>"Oh you don't understand Neru!"

I recognized the voie belonging to Mikki, a new girl who had transferred last Semester. Who also (being) one of the only girls who does not swoon over Kagamine Len's existence.

"Understand what?" Neru sounded offended as I imagined her crossing her arms and pouting, the way she always does.

"That` Miku probably likes someone else!"  
>"eh! Don't lie-" Miku sounded annoyed,<br>"Ohh!" Neru laughed. "Hey Hey, who is it?"  
>"I'm not saying I like anyone!"<p>

"C'mon. Tell us. Your friends. PLEASE?"

There was a brief silence as Miku murmured. "It's not like I really like him or anything."

"It's Mikuo right?" Neru's voice sounded again, this time appearing very excited.

"Mikuo! Yup definitely! You like Mikuo don't you?" Mikki added, the two seemed very interested in Miku's love life. Though I had to admit, I was curious too.

Biting my bottom lip, the silence seemed to last for milleniums. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst out my chest, clenching my fist I held my breath. The silence became deafening. I could only hear the sound of my racing pulse.

_Just say yes or no already!_

I shouted in my mind.

My body trembled in anticipation for her answer...

What will she say?

xxx

**Next Chapter: Finding The Queen's Weakspot**

Chapter summary: [Fluff in next chapter ^-^ Oh` and I swear I swear, in chapters to come there will be development x3] : So here they are at camp, but nothing turned out the way they wanted it to. It's so busy that Mikuo can't get close to Miku, so begins the hell-camp to Mikuo. Until night comes... It involves a hotspring, two naked bodies... and skinship. ;D I'll leave the rest to your imagination :D

`Author's note`: Wow. Christmas is gone and New Years too :3 Anyways! Hope you guys had an awesome Christmas + New Years c: Hope you received gifts too. I knew I received money xD Ahaha. Okay, I don't want to drag on the Author's note to be all about my boring life. But` School Starting Soon. = . = Urgh. School. SCHOOL. Y U DO DIS 2 ME? D: -cries-

xxx  
>This is the end of the page :D Now stop reading.<p>

xxx  
>I said stop reading.<p>

xxx

Pedophile.

xxx

Rapist.

xxx

Stalker.

xxx

Weirdo.

xxx

Jee. Seriously.

xxx

STOP.

xxx

- . -

xxx

- _ - OBA-Saan face.

xxx

8D Your face

xxx

= _ = My face.

xxx

Okay seriously now.

xxx

STOP

IT

NAO.

D:

xxx

Tee-hee ;3

xxx

I hate you.

xxx

Did you cry? D:

xxx

You want some tissues? ; w ;

xxx

I was kidding D:

xxx

I love you too :D

xxx

Yes I do this in my spare time.

xxx

When will the next chapter be out? hmm. Perhaps in another bluemoon.

xxx

No. I'm serious. I don't update often.

xxx

Lies! I have good work ethic. I completed 98 pages typing a stupid story in one day!

xxx

Well... I don't type fanfictions fast becacuse I tend to listen to music and dance while writing it :|

xxx

No. I won't stop dancing just so you can get the chapter out earlier.

xxx

Bai :D

xxx

P.S Stop reading now  
>P.P.S Don't forget to review ;3<br>P.P.P.S I love you THIS MUCH :D -Insert infinite length here.-  
>P.P.P.S. I still love youse who gave me death threats :')<br>P.P.P.P.S. It made me feel so loved ;3


End file.
